


Wolves and Foxes

by AutomaticData



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pillow Talk, Sneaky Naruto, Vengeful Sasuke, implied Neji/Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticData/pseuds/AutomaticData
Summary: Wolves and foxes didn’t get along.That’s what Naruto’s mother had told him, warned him really, but she should know her son well enough to know he wouldn’t listen.





	Wolves and Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading [this post](https://transformativeworks.tumblr.com/post/169625397031/kyraneko-elfwreck-des-zimbits-hey), I decided to sift through some of my old stuff and this was the first fic I came across that I went, "Huh, I wouldn't mind posting that."
> 
> **Before we get started:** Yes, I know the end kind of begs for it to be continued, but I originally wrote this back in 2014 and even then I didn't want to make it any more than a one-shot. I still want to post this, though, because 1) I like the idea and want to share it, and 2) this way if other people get inspired, they can use this fic as a springboard for their own. 
> 
> I think this fic should make sense even to non-TW fans, but just in case anyone wants clarification: In Teen Wolf (and in this fic), most alphas (leaders of their pack) get their alpha powers by killing another alpha. An alpha can then become more powerful by killing the members of their pack. There is a way to get alpha powers through being a generally good person/leader, and these "true alphas" are stronger than regular alphas, but they're also exceedingly rare. All alphas have red eyes when they use their powers, while other werewolves have gold eyes. Kitsune, on the other hand, gather their power over time, which is why Naruto mentions in this fic that Kushina and Karin are both more powerful than him - they're older.

Wolves and foxes didn’t get along.

That’s what Naruto’s mother had told him, warned him really, but she should know her son well enough to know he wouldn’t listen. At least, that’s how Naruto justified it. Not that he could really feel guilty about being with Sasuke when the werewolf’s teeth were lightly scraping his neck and his nails were elongating as they scraped down Naruto’s back. 

Naruto fisted his hand in Sasuke’s hair to redirect his lips to Naruto’s. The growl that started in the back of Sasuke’s throat at the loss of contact quickly changed into a groan of pleasure as their lips met. One of Sasuke’s hands stayed at the small of Naruto’s naked back while the other gripped his shoulder, pulling him closer as Sasuke leaned in to deepen the kiss. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s nails turning to claws and in the back of his mind he knew there would probably be blood, but he didn’t care. That was part of what he liked about being with Sasuke; neither of them had to hide what they were.

“Naruto,” the werewolf breathed into his mouth, and Naruto couldn’t help but grin up mischievously as he captured Sasuke’s mouth again.

It was a while before Sasuke was able to pull back, panting for breath. “Seriously,” he said, starting to sound annoyed. “We need to talk.”

Naruto groaned, letting hid head fall back against the pillows. “About _what_?”

Sasuke braced himself over Naruto, looking down into his eyes. “I need to know if you’re with me.”

Naruto frowned. _This_ again? He sat up, pushing Sasuke back. Sasuke let him, though his eyes never wavered from Naruto’s face.

“I’m not a wolf,” he told Sasuke for what felt like the millionth time. 

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It will,” Naruto replied, sitting back against the headboard. 

“Karin’s already said she’ll join.” 

Which could only mean that Karin was trying to pull something over on Sasuke, but Naruto doubted that Sasuke would understand that. Other than his temper and his ability to hold a grudge for ages, that was probably Sasuke’s biggest fault: he didn’t get that kitsune were tricksters. He thought Karin joining his makeshift pack to help him take his brother’s alpha status was purely for his benefit, but Naruto knew better. He, like his mother and his cousin Karin, was a kitsune, and he knew that no good would come from a fox in a wolf pack … no matter how much he wanted it to.

“There has to be a better way of becoming an alpha,” he muttered to himself. 

“This is the _only_ way and you know it,” Sasuke argued. “Besides, you _know_ what he did! In order to become what he is, he – he –”

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, more to let Sasuke know he didn’t have to continue than anything else. Itachi had killed their father and stolen his alpha power, and then massacred the rest of the Uchiha pack to absorb their power. The end result was a ridiculously powerful alpha that Sasuke had taken it upon himself to defeat.

It was a task that Naruto couldn’t help but hate. 

It wasn’t that he thought Itachi wasn’t bad news. Hell, he’d asked his mother if she could do anything about him; nine hundred years of gathering power had to help _somehow_ , right? But Kushina refused to interfere in wolf business and Naruto couldn’t persuade her otherwise. The thing that worried him was that Sasuke was becoming more and more obsessed with power. The people he was gathering around him for his “pack” were all powerful, whether they were werewolf or otherwise, and considering the method Itachi used to get as powerful as he was, Naruto doubted that was a coincidence. Naruto loved Sasuke, but he had no delusions of Sasuke being perfect or altruistic. Sasuke valued power, and having so much power close by in his pack, knowing if he killed them their power would become his … Alpha status corrupted more often than not, and while being part of a pack with Sasuke sounded _wonderful_ , the vision of Sasuke staring at him with the glowing red eyes and red blood dripping from his claws haunted his dreams. 

“I’m not a pack kind of person,” Naruto lied. “I told you that before.”

“ _Damnit_ , Naruto, I need you there with me!” 

“Why?” Naruto grinned shrewdly at him. “You already have a kitsune in your group, and one more powerful than me at that.” Let him chew on _that_ for awhile. He could try and use Karin as a reason for Naruto could join, but that information could work both ways. 

“That’s not why I need you.”

Naruto made sure the smile didn’t waver from his face, even though he wanted to frown at the werewolf. Sasuke didn’t _need_ him there. Hell, if Sasuke just let it go and let enough time go by, he’d have the power and allies he needed to take down his brother the _right_ way, not with an artificial pack to help bolster his power once he became an alpha. If anything, he needed Naruto to tell him to stop, though the kitsune was running out of ways to do that. With each attempt, Sasuke listened less and less, and pressed harder and harder for Naruto to join his makeshift pack.

“I know why you need me,” Naruto said again, low in his throat, almost breathing it against the skin of Sasuke’s neck. He felt the werewolf’s breath hitch as his lips brushed against the skin there. “And believe me, I can give you that whether or not I’m in your pack.”

“Naruto …”

Sasuke never did understand how the whole kitsune thing worked, Naruto thought to himself as he licked a path up the other man’s throat and felt Sasuke turn to putty in his hands. Sure, he understood the shapeshifting and the fox fire, but he didn’t really _get it_. Not the mischief, not the trickery, not the seduction. They came as easily to Naruto as aggression and violence came to Sasuke. Naruto may not be able to persuade Sasuke away from his plan, but he could at least get Sasuke to stop talking about it.

Hours later, Naruto was jarred awake by his phone going off. He groped the nightstand quickly to answer it before the ringtone woke Sasuke, bringing it to his ear with a muttered “Yeah?” before he even looked at the caller ID.

“Neji says everything’s in place on his end,” Sakura said, skipping any greeting. Not that Naruto could blame her. If the glowing lights of Sasuke’s alarm clock were accurate – and knowing Sasuke, they probably weren’t any more than fifteen seconds off whatever the official time was – then most humans like Sakura were supposed to be asleep hours ago.

“Okay,” Naruto said slowly, glancing at Sasuke and silently willing the other man not to wake up. “Any reason you’re calling and not him?” 

“Some pack event.” Sakura sounded irritated. He supposed that made sense. She might be a former werewolf hunter, but she and Neji had been working pretty closely to help with Naruto’s plan. It was only natural she’d be annoyed at being left out after that. 

So Neji had completed his task. Naruto pondered that for a bit. They still had a lot left to do, but it was nice to know they were ahead of schedule. Maybe they’d even be able to make their move before Sasuke made his. 

“Got it,” Naruto said. “I’ll talk to Gaara tomorrow and see how his part’s going.”

“Night, then.”

Naruto nodded even though she couldn’t see it. “Good night. Get some sleep.”

Sasuke stirred beside him as he hung up. “Was that Sakura?” he drawled sleepily.

Damn wolf hearing. “Yeah, she’s upset cuz Neji has some pack stuff. Go back to sleep.”

“What’s Gaara have to do with that?” Naruto cringed at the tone of Sasuke’s voice. Sasuke _hated_ Gaara for no good reason that Naruto could see. 

Luckily, Sasuke focusing on Gaara was easy to handle. “Aww, are you jealous?” Naruto grinned down wickedly at Sasuke. 

Sasuke blinked sleepily. “Am not,” he muttered. 

Naruto chuckled and kissed him. “Go back to sleep, Sasuke.”

“Nnn.” 

Naruto watched Sasuke bury his face in the pillow, feeling oddly protective. He hated Sasuke’s plan, but if he had his way, it wouldn’t have to come to that. Pitting Sasuke’s werewolf might against Itachi’s werewolf might would definitely end badly, but Naruto hoped that a fox could outfox a wolf. Wolves and foxes didn’t get along, his mother said, and in an odd way Naruto knew why: foxes snuck, wolves stalked; foxes tricked, wolves attacked. It didn’t matter for friendships or _whatever_ the hell he had with Sasuke, but with any luck … Naruto grinned. With any luck, a fox would be Itachi’s worst nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said above, I have no plans to make this a multi-chapter fic. If anyone else likes the idea, though, feel free to use it, just credit this fic for giving you the idea. If you decide to continue the story, feel free to let me know and I can see if I can link your fic somehow so people who read this and want it continued can easily find it.


End file.
